Saving Timothy
by Therandomer5000
Summary: Chapter 1: Turns out Timothy had a grandmother. Chapter 2: Donatello finally keeps his promise, it's time to bring Timothy back but it won't be easy. R&R xx
1. A Grandmother's Sorrow

**Just an idea I came up with last night. Chapter 2 is the main story, it's just bothered me for so long that they never did bring him back! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Saving Timothy**

**Chapter 1**

It was midnight in the sleepless city, a small old woman with short marble hair was limping through the streets.

It had been over a year.

Over a year since her grandchild disappeared, her last remaining family.

She had promised his father she would take care of him until the day she died but she had failed. Her boy was gone, and she didn't know where or why.

Yes, the boy was careless, foolish and liked to sneak out at night, but he was a good kid. He always stayed out of trouble throughout school, he put everything into his passions, and he was just… the kindest and silliest boy she had ever seen.

Her Timmy was a sweetheart and she couldn't believe someone would want to hurt him. He was like sunshine; he was warm and lit up every room with his smile.

But now his face was on missing posters all around the city, she herself worked tirelessly to put them up. She didn't care about purple dragon and whatever other mischief makers that may be lurking in the dark. She wanted her boy back and no one was going to get in her way.

She groaned when she arrived back at the block of flats, she would get 4 hours sleep then she'd be back out until 9 AM then she would go to work until 5.30 PM. She'd come home, have dinner and be straight back out. It was the same routine every day.

Her neighbours were concerned for her, they tried to get her to sleep for more hours or to at least eat the full three meals a day instead skipping breakfast and having barely any dinner.

She didn't have time for such things. Yes, her body ached in a way she never thought it could, she was exhausted, and her clothes had started hanging off her frame now, but she didn't care.

She was a strong woman, and no one gets to try and stop her from completing her searches. If she stopped for even a moment, she may miss her one chance to find him.

Her 4 hours were always restless anyway. All she could dream about what when she had to explain to an 8-year-old Timothy that his father would never be coming home. The boy at first had been understandably upset, he had thrown the poster he was making for his father out the window but after a while it seemed to have lit a spark inside of him. He understood his father's job had been dangerous, he had learnt all he could about the military. He knew his father had died a hero.

Timothy had decided at age 8 that he wanted to be a hero too, just like his father. He made capes and superhero outfits; he came up with his own name and everything.

Then one night he rushed up to her all excited. Far more excited than a man in his teens should be. He told her that he had witnessed four real life superheroes right outside his window taking down a big robot guy who turned out to be a skinny nerd. He had laughed, leapt up and down as he told her about the turtles. She just laughed at his antics, these boys wearing turtle costumes sounded ridiculous, but she played along anyway.

He wanted to be a hero like them, like his father but as far as she was concerned, her boy was already a hero.

She gingerly lay in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling as her bones and muscles screamed at her to just give them a break. She ignored them.

She wouldn't stop until her Timmy was safe in her arms once again.

* * *

**Like I say, next chapter is the main story. x**


	2. Saving Timothy

**Here's the actual story, hope you guys enjoy x**

* * *

**Saving Timothy**

**Chapter 2**

Donatello looked into his frozen friend's eyes. Today was the day.

The mutant family were sitting in the pit together that late morning, Leonardo and Michelangelo were watching Space Heroes together while Raph pretended to read his comic, he actually liked Space Heroes, but he wasn't about to admit it. Even their Father had joined them and was contently watching over his three sons, they noticed he would glance up at Donatello's lab every so often.

He could sense Donnie's nerves, he worried for his son as he hadn't been taking very good care of himself recently.

Everyone turned to face the lab when they heard the door slide open, Donnie stepped out looking tired, a little nervous but happy. He lifted his goggles to sit them on top of his head and pulled his purple mask, which had been sitting round his neck, back onto his face.

"I did it" he announced quietly.

"Um…" Mikey looked at his family to see the same confusion, "Did what?"

Donnie frowns a little in disappointment but is quick to explain.

"Remember when I made the retromutagen?" He asked, everyone nodded, "And I said I was gonna cure the Pulveriser once I worked out how to thaw him?"

The mutant's eyes widened.

"Oh" Leo stood up, "You're gonna cure mutagen man?"

"Yeah but…" Donnie sighed sadly, "I can't do this alone; will you guys help me?"

The family were a little taken aback.

Donatello never asked them to help him in such a way, usually it would be with excitement.

"Of course," Mikey skips up to Donnie's side. "We know how much Pulveriser means to you!"

Leo and Raph joined his side as well, their father stood.

"He was an idiot but… I'll still help ya bro" Raph nods with a smirk.

"I will assist you, my son" Splinter nodded, Donnie looked relieved.

"Great, follow me" Donnie nodded, he led them through to the lab and opened the garage door. He then moved over to where the frozen Mutagen Man was stood, he carefully tipped the heavy tank onto its side and rolled him over to the garage doors.

It always amazed the brothers how strong Donatello actually was. He didn't look like he had much muscle in comparison to his two older brothers but working in the lab had really done wonders for his strength, Raphael believed he may even be stronger than him.

"Ok" Donnie nodded as he faced his family. "So, I found this area just west of here and I've been working in it to make it as strong as possible just for this. Raph, Leo I need you guys to roll Timothy there, it's only five minutes away."

Before Donnie could finish the two brothers rolled the tank west down the subway tracks, Donnie sighed.

"Father, can you make sure they get to the right place? They didn't listen… again" He rolled his eyes, "The shutters are sprayed purple, you can't miss it but better safe than sorry"

Splinter smiled and simply nodded before following his two eldest sons.

"What can I do D?" Mikey asked, Donnie grinned at his little brother.

"I have the most important job for you" He nodded as he walked over to the desk. "I have 5 retromutagen sprays that I need you to carry for me, I know you'll be careful"

Mikey takes the five sprays but waits for his older brother. Donnie picks up a test tube of yellow liquid, he puts a stopper on top to prevent spillages.

"This will thaw him in no time" Donnie nods to Mikey, he nips over to his cupboard and pulls out his purple blanket.

"What's that for?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Well, if Tim was turned to goop, I doubt his clothes will come back with him" Donnie chuckles, "This way we can save him from any embarrassment"

Mikey giggles and follows Donnie to join their brothers.

As soon as they arrive Don closes the shutters and dumps the blanket in front of them. It wasn't a huge space, but it was enough, the shutters looked to be double strength thanks to Don. He also built a ledge higher up that went around the entire room to help with administering the cure directly into the tank from above.

"Ok Mikey, hand them out please" He commands gently, Mikey is quick to hand the spray to everyone. Donnie takes his and puts it on his belt. "What we need to do is aim for the top of the tub, injecting straight into the main body is best but if he's being difficult then legs and arms should work too. This is all the retromutagen we have so… please be careful"

The others smirk a little but nod.

"Do not worry my son" Splinter nods

"Spread around" Leo commands, each of the mutants do as their told. "He may turn violent as soon as he's thawed, be ready… and be careful Donnie"

"Yeah" Raph growls, "He's tough but we can take him!"

Donnie nods as he heads over to the frozen mutant, he reaches over and unscrews the lid and throws it into the corner.

"Ok" he breathes as he pulls the stopper out of the test tube. "Ready?"

The others nod. Donnie holds his breath as he gently pours the liquid into the container, the effect is immediate. Everyone watches in fascination as the ice melts away, the eyes blink and Donnie is quick to step back.

"D-Do…nnie" Timothy looks at Donnie, not even noticing the other mutants. No arms or legs sprouting out. "What… happened"

"It's ok Timothy" Donnie soothes, hands stretched out in front of him, "We're here to help"

"Help?" Timothy asked,

"Yeah" Donnie nodded,

"Am I… sick?" Timothy ground out, he sounded nervous. Donnie's expression softened.

"Yeah buddy" Donnie stepped forward cautiously, "But we have the cure right here, we're gonna make you all better"

Timothy looks at Donnie for a long moment.

"Will you let us help?" Donnie asked gently with another small step forward and crouching, "I promise it'll be over in no time and you'll feel so much better"

Timothy's eyes narrowed.

"Your… promises… mean… nothing… Donnie" He growled back, "You… did… this… to me… It's… all your… fault!"

Donatello didn't even flinch, he just nodded. The family wanted to defend their genius but knew better than to interfere, it was too dangerous.

"I know" Donnie sighed; he didn't break eye contact once. "I know buddy, but I want to make it right, I can help. Please?"

"No" Timothy growled as he sprouted legs and arms, he rose above Donnie who just watched him sadly. "I don't… trust you… anymore"

"Then we'll do this the hard way" Donnie sighed as he went to pull out his spray, Mutagen Man flew at him before he could, and he was forced to dodge. "We need to get him back! Don't hurt him!"

"That's not fair!" Mikey yelled as he and the others rushed to help, "He gets to hurt us!"

"Focus!" Leo and Splinter called.

"There's two of 'em now" Raph grumbled, "Two leaders, ugh"

Donnie slid beneath the Mutagen man's legs as his family distracted him. He jumped onto the ledges but before he could try and spray the mutant Timothy swept a hand at him, he dodged and the ledge where he was standing was destroyed. The hand chased him as he continued to try and dodge away, he reached the end of what was left of the ledge and went to jumped over Timothy.

But Mutagen Man saw his opportunity. He reeled back and punched Donnie's shell with all his might, sending him crashing into the far wall.

"DONATELLO!" Splinter yelled, hoping for a response.

"HE'S NOT MOVING!" Mikey cried in alarm as he looked at his crumpled brother, he rushed over and moved the retromutagen spray away just in case it leaked from the impact. He rushed back over to help his family.

"We keep going!" Leo nods as he dodges the enraged mutant, "We need to cure him before he does more damage"

"We're trying!" Raph yells angrily as he drags Mikey out of the way of a huge fist.

...

Donnie groaned as he came too, his body felt like it had been hit by a bus, his head ached, and he knew he had a concussion. He looked up to see his family cornered by Timothy, all their sprays were empty.

He struggled to his feet ignoring his pained body and grabbed the last spray. He sneaked up behind Timothy before leaping up, sticking the nozzle into the tank and releasing all the retromutagen.

Timothy screamed and shook Don off, they watched as the mutant stumbled back and fell over.

Donnie hurried over and emptied the goop out of the tank as it began to form a human body, he didn't need the poor kid to be trapped in glass. He backed up as his family ran to his side, Mikey rushed over and covered the still transforming body with the blanket and hurried back to Don's side.

"Thanks" Donnie whispered; Mike gave him a weak smile in return. They watched as Pulveriser came back but all feared what his response would be. Would be still act like the mutagen man?

Timothy's eyes opened groggily, and he looked over at the mutants.

"Wh-what the?" He yawned as he hugged the blanket tighter round himself. His eyes raised to meet Donnie's. "Donnie?"

Said mutant stepped slightly closer.

"I-" Timothy rubbed his head before blushing and looking back at the floor. "I became a monster… didn't I?"

"Yup" Raph deadpanned but clearly got elbowed by Leo. Timothy gingerly stood up and crept towards Donnie.

"I… I hurt you… I remember…" Tears were now pouring down the boy's face, "Donnie… I'm so sorry!"

Donnie sagged in relief, he took two large steps and threw his arms around Timothy's neck. He allowed the boy to cry into his shoulder.

"It's ok" He soothed, his own tears soaking into his mask. "Everything's ok"

"I hurt you and all your family" Timothy whimpered. "I'm a bad person Donnie, you shouldn't have spent so much time helping me! You should've kept me frozen forever!"

"I'm so happy you're back" Donnie breathed before pulling away to look Timothy in the eyes. "You are not a bad person"

"But I am! I hurt people and I was a monster! I hurt you!"

"Maybe" Donnie frowned. "But you feel guilty right?"

Timothy nodded as more tears ran down his face.

"Then you're not bad. Bad people don't feel guilty when they hurt people"

"But I betrayed you" Timothy sniffled. "I'm so sorry Donnie. I never wanted to hurt you, you're the only friend I have! I… I watched you work every day trying to find a cure and still I went insane trying to hurt you… You shouldn't have blamed yourself, you warned me over and over not to become a mutant, but I didn't listen…"

Donnie pulled the boy back into a hug.

"It's ok, you made a mistake. You're back now and that's all that matters"

They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away again. Master Splinter opens the shutters and joins his family in welcoming Timothy back. When he had last seen the boy human, he had been a reckless doofus but now, after making such a terrible mistake, he seemed to have learned his lesson and matured. He was happy to see that.

The mutants led the human to their lair and the boy suddenly got embarrassed.

"Don't suppose you guys have any clothes do ya?" He blushed; the turtles laughed.

"Wait here" Splinter smirked as he wandered over to his room.

He soon came back with a maroon kimono.

"Woah" Timothy gaped.

"This is a Kimono; it has our family emblem on it. You may have it" Splinter smiled, "Try it on in the bathroom"

Timothy takes it gently and bows in respect before hurrying to the bathroom. Donnie smiles as he watches him go, he still can't quite believe he pulled it off. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"My son" Splinter calls, Don opens his eyes as his father sits by him with the first aid kit. "You are hurt"

Donnie allows his father to check him over. He's mainly bruised with the odd cut, nothing major.

"I am so proud of you Donatello" Splinter smiles as he gently kisses Don on the forehead, something he rarely does. "You have worked tirelessly, well done"

Donnie blushes a little.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever worn!" Timothy cheers as he joins the mutants once more.

"Time to go home buddy" Donnie smirks as he stands back up.

"Goodbye Timothy" Splinter nods, "Take good care of our kimono"

"I will!" Tim grins, "I promise!"

The turtles and human jump into the shellraiser and head to a block of flats.

"Here we are" Leo calls as he pulls the handbrake up, "You can finally go home"

Timothy nods and heads to the door before facing the teens again.

"Seriously, thanks for everything. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble" He blushed. The turtles nodded and said their goodbye. The boy and Donnie made eye contact once again.

"Thank you, Donnie… I don't think there's anybody in the world that's as selfless as you" And with that the boy steps out. The turtles watch on the screen as Tim heads up the steps, he freezes when he sees the front door open.

A little old woman steps out looking determined, she looks up and halts when she sees Timothy.

"Timmy…Y-You're back" She breathes as tears come to her eyes. "It's a miracle!"

She tries to hurry down the steps, but Timothy gets to her quickly and hugs her desperately.

"Yeah Granny, I'm back. I'm so sorry for worrying you" He murmurs.

"Baby… I'm so happy" She whimpers before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. "Come, come, you need some food! You can even have a slice of my famous apple pie! You must tell me everything"

Tim lets her drag him in through the door, he stops one last time and looks over at the shellraiser. He nods once then closes the door.

The turtles smile and sit back in their seats.

Donatello put his hands over his face as all the exhaustion, stress, sleepless nights, sadness and fear caught up with him. Over a year of hard work, worry and guilt had finally paid off. His eyes stung with tiredness and tears. It was all so overwhelming, and he was just so relieved he began to cry.

Mikey watched his brother as he tried not to break down, he could see Leo and Raph hadn't noticed. He stood up and crawled into Donatello's lap and hugged him, reassuring him and telling him it's ok to cry after all he had been through. Soon enough sobs were wracking the poor turtle's body as he hugged his little brother close.

Leo and Raph looked round in horror when they heard the cries and rushed over to check their two youngest. They soon understood and hugged Donnie from either side as they squished themselves into the seat with him.

They sat like that for a while, Leo drove them home once he was sure Donnie was ok.

The four brothers strolled into the pit where their father sat.

"He's home" Donnie smiled. Splinter looked over his exhausted son before smiling gently.

"Then your work is done" Splinter nodded, "Reward your body and your mind by allowing yourself to finally have a good nights sleep"

Donnie practically melted as he swayed on his feet.

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I will" he began to walk away but was stopped by his father, he was given one more big hug.

"What did I do to deserve such a kind, selfless, thoughtful, intelligent young son?" Splinter murmured as he watched his baby go to bed, he beamed with pride.

His smile only grew as he watched his other sons sneak off into their brainy brother's room, he gave it a moment before peaking in. Donatello was resting on Leo's plastron while Raph and Mikey were curled on either side of them, the purple banded turtle must have been out the minute he lay down. His brothers were still awake watching over him.

The small family were so proud of their genius, son and brother.

Proud of their Donatello.

* * *

**That was fun to write! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think! x**


End file.
